


Let me score

by vogue91



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anxiety, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “And now.” he said, solemn. “Can I try to score a home run as well, nya?”





	Let me score

Yufune was aroused.

He was used to it, it was nothing new.

Touching Okada that way, hearing him moaning low his name, seeing him melting under his fingers and coming fast, was something to which he was used, and to which he wasn’t going to give up.

That afternoon was different, and it hadn’t taken him long to notice.

Yuya didn’t seem to be involved at all, on the contrary, he looked barely conscious of the fact that the other one was touching him.

Tetsuo got soon tired of his total lack of cooperation and let go of him, snorting.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Usually you’re more useful when I try to make you come, nya!” he complained, sitting next to him on his bad, looking inquisitive at him.

Yuya shrugged, frowning.

“I’m sorry.” he apologized. “I’m not particularly in the mood. I can’t help but thinking about tomorrow’s game and Kono.” he admitted, and Yufune told himself he should’ve thought before that this might be the reason.

He had never cared much about the rivalry with Kono in middle school, but Okada was different. He had always been much more competitive than him, and more willing to take any challenge personally, even when it wasn’t at all.

He brought a hand behind his back, pulling him against himself and kissing under his neck, not at all willing to let the younger’s mood bum him.

“Come on, try and look at it more positively. We’re on first team.” he said, remarking that fact hoping that Okada would concentrate on that. “Two days from now and we’ll face them. And we’re going to win. And it’s likely you will also score a home run, nya!”

Okada looked at him for a split second, before bursting out laughing.

“Tetsuo...” he started saying, but then seemed to change his mind. “First I’ll think about not being eliminated, then I can worry about the home run.”

The elder shrugged.

He didn’t care, at least right now, the outcome of the match.

What he did care about was bringing a smile back on Okada’s face, forbidding him to think about what was going to happen two days from now.

Having back his Yuya, at least for that afternoon.

He nodded, satisfied, before jumping and kneeling on the mattress, settling between his legs.

“And now.” he said, solemn. “Can I try to score a home run as well, nya?”

Okada laughed again, and didn’t answer.

He leant toward him, kissing him and smiling when they split.

“Nya.” he said, as his only confirmation.

Yufune bit his lip, and then went back to business.

He would’ve shown him how, in order to relax and stop thinking so negatively, it didn’t really take much.


End file.
